


“I Know.”

by YearningYop



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Procrastinating, written at 3AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearningYop/pseuds/YearningYop
Summary: Chapter Two.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 41





	“I Know.”

"Mondo? What are you doing out here so late?" The atmosphere felt heavy as the world came crashing down on the taller, the very air he was breathing seemed heavier and somewhat.. colder? Like he wasn’t truly breathing. "You should be in your dorm kyoudai!"

Kiyotaka waited for a few moments, seemingly tapping his boot against the ground according to the quiet clicking resonating from behind him, repetitive and measured. Of course, Mondo could only guess, because there was no way he was going to turn and face him. 

"Mondo?" Kiyotaka repeated, voice less stern then before as the tapping drew closer until he could see the others shadow panning out in front of him, but just as a hand reached out Oowada moved to leave, head hung low and the back of his throat stinging. 

“Sorry Taka, I was.." His voice hushed mid sentence, weakening slightly, but of course he wouldn’t let that show, simply covering it up with a cough as he continued to walk away. "Training." 

Kiyotaka didn’t follow him surprisingly enough, no, from the lack of tapping chasing behind him the ravenet stayed routed to the spot. Oh what Mondo would of done to see the expression on his friend’s face- to know what he was thinking. But alas, he moved forward, until a muffled voice spoke up, almost dejected in sound.

"Ah- right! See you later Kyoudai!" His voice trailed, not unlike any of his other farewells except- there was something strange there. Almost as if he wanted to say something, but either way, even as Oowada hesitated turning the corner the boy didn’t speak up again. 

"Yeah," Voice gravelly and low, the biker spoke up again, fists clenching in his pockets in some sort of attempt to spit out the words- but no matter how much he tried it still hurt. Hurt from the very core of his heart, because when he said it, it would make it official right? Yet either way he continued, a deep sorrow hidden behind gritted teeth. 

"Goodbye, Taka."

Now as Kiyotaka was thrown onto the floor, crumpled and twisted in agony and every sense of the word, that phrase was the only tangible thing he had left. 

‘Goodbye, Taka.’ No, no that wasn’t what you were meant to say Mondo! That wasn’t fair- that’s not what you were supposed to do- you weren’t suppose to say goodbye. Remember?

Remember the searing heat glazing the backs of your neck in the sauna and the promises you shared? Remember the hands clasping together- swaying back and forth, intertwined but not quite close enough. Remember the longing looks and fleeting glances you shared, uncertain but not doubtful. Remember? Because Kiyotaka did. His entirety pressing into the bare flooring, cold and unyielding against his narrowed face, he remembered it all.

Maybe that’s why, despite all his twitching and writhing, Kiyotaka simply sat there, breathes ragged as he drank in the air. It was.. Cold. Reminiscent of the nights before and the night that seemed so fresh in his memory it would be hard to believe more then a moment passed since he last heard his friend speak. The warm reverberations never failing to wash over Kiyotaka and calm him, even when all else felt hopeless. 

Maybe that was why despite the dull ache coursing through his entirety, and the stream of crimson painting his skull; his chest was what hurt the most. 

His heart was throbbing, aching, screaming and calling out for help. But of course none arrived, because he was searching for help, not from his classmates, but from Mondo. His Mondo- his everything. 

And yet, his everything had left him. So in a way he supposed he was now nothing. An empty shell left strewn across the floor, whimpering and pleading for something not quite there. Now wasn’t that ironic? 

Mondo, Mondo, Mondo. Please! But no matter where he looked or what he tried doing, he couldn’t find him anywhere. Where was he? He should be here right now! Here, right beside Kiyotaka and- and holding him close. Just like he promised; he said he’d stay, right? So why, why did Oowada leave him behind?

The mere thought was enough to make his eyes sting, blurring his vision and yet- even as he tried willing his sight to normality he wouldn’t blink. He couldn’t. What if he missed him? What if-

What if he let him go again?

Just like the night before (he was certain beyond what anybody else tried to tell him, it was only a night since his parting, there’s no way anything else was true). 

When the two crossed paths. ‘Training’ he said, and for a moment Kiyotaka believed him, hanging on his every word, all the way till the end. All the way till.. The end? No, that wasn’t right; there was no end! Mondo has never left his side, not after that night and he wouldn’t ever again. He promised.

Even as his fingers twitched, weak and fragile after days left starving by his lonesome, the most painful part was not being able to hold Mondo against his chest. To let him listen to his heart and hear his breathing in turn.

Scrambling against the fabric, yet too weak to press it any closer to himself, he was pathetic. He’d ruined Mondo’s jacket. 

Pink splotches revived as splashes of something warm trailed from crimson eyes, glazed over and heavy. Yet he’d stare at nothing. Mondo, Mondo, Mondo, Mondo- 

"Mondo." The very moment he managed to rasp the word an overwhelming heat washed over his body all at once, soothing and clear and so painfully Mondo.

"..Mondo," He repeated, dragging the word out a throat that didn’t want to work, practically choking on his own metallic scent, yet none of that mattered to him. All that mattered was- "Mondo, Mondo- Kyoudai!" So desperate, so needy so- completely and utterly hopeless.

And that’s when he saw him.

A shadow- an outline a- whatever it was. But when it drew nearer Kiyotaka awaited with baited breath, his heart hammering in his ears, so deafening and yet- oh.

When something warm, something tangible, something so incredibly there ghosted over his cheek, swiping at the skin found there, Kiyotaka couldn’t help but lean into the embrace, despite how is body screamed at him so.

Because nothing mattered anymore. He had Mondo. Just as promised. 

And it was torture.

His lips trembled, his eyes watered and the very core of his being throbbed- his eyelids were falling to a close, despite how desperately he clawed to life- he clawed to Mondo. 

He still had so much to tell him, so much to say- he didn’t have the courage. Not last night and not ever, but as his lips pried themselves open, the boy found himself silenced by the warmth of something pressing against them in turn.

In an instant, all his worries and fears and longing- it all faded away. Because two simple words were all that was needed to finally put him at ease. Anything Mondo said did. No matter how simple it was, and what he said, it was-

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, this is just something I wrote to get me in the writing mood at 3AM. But yeah, thank you for reading.


End file.
